The Weirdo in the Weeds
by Circus4APsycho8
Summary: [AU] Young Angela sees what little Jack Hodgins is up to. Fluff!


**The Weirdo in the Weeds**

 _A Bones Fanfiction_

 **Note: Inspired by "Amy Likes Spiders" by Natsuki from Doki Doki Literature Club!**

"He's so weird."

"Look at him, _smiling_ and _laughing_ at them. Gross!"

"Ew…who _does_ that?"

"Bug Boy, apparently."

Angela turns her head from where she's sitting on the sidewalk, long, brown locks swiveling with her head. She sets down the piece of chalk she'd been using to draw an intricate, multi-colored lotus flower that sprawled from one portion of the sidewalk to the other. She'd been working on it for roughly three days of recess now, and it was coming out nicely. Hopefully, it wouldn't rain anytime soon.

Her gaze lands on the three girls whom are predominantly controlling the swing set; two of them are lazily swinging back and forth, while the other one – the girl Angela always assumed had been the 'leader' – had her back pressed against the metal bar supporting the swings, leg propped up against it and arms crossed. The group seemed to be marveling at something out in the field, which gave Angela a huge clue as to who they were making fun of this time around.

Their victim was none other than Jack Hodgins, a lanky boy with light brown, curly hair and misty grey eyes that could almost appear a pretty shade of light blue in certain lighting. The Class Weirdo, too. She sighed, her empathy towards the boy welling out to him. As of right now, Jack was crouching in the grass, leaning over and poking at something. There was some kind of box located next to him, too. The boy seemed too wrapped up in…whatever it was he was doing to notice the girls snickering, staring, and pointing. Or maybe he had noticed, but just didn't care, which Angela knew could be perfectly valid.

She couldn't recall the last time she'd seen him sit with anyone during lunch or play with anyone during recess. For the most part, she'd been busy sketching or coloring in her schoolbooks to take note of anything around her. Now, seeing the way the girls were mocking him and making cruel jokes, she could tell that he was definitely more of the loner type.

She glanced back at her pretty lotus flower one more time before she stood, risking a glimpse at the dress she'd been wearing. The once-bright colors had been faded out by mounds of chalk dust. Huffing out a quick sigh, the girl began walking through the field towards the boy. As she drew closer, she could pick up on his incoherent muttering as his hands worked to pluck something too tiny for Angela to recognize. When Angela had reached him a few seconds later, he still hadn't taken note of her presence.

She wondered how she should catch his attention. Angela eventually kneeled down next to him, disregarding the fact that she might further ruin her dress.

"Hi," she began, tucking a strand of her silky hair behind her ear.

Jack jumped slightly before whipping around to meet her gaze eyes full of shock. She smiled at him, but that only seemed to make him fall even further into disbelief.

"A-Angela…? What are you…?" he trailed off, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"I just wanted to see what you're doing," she stated, voice soft.

He stared at her for a minute, eyes darting around her face for any signs of hostility or mock interest.

"…Really?" he asked, light eyes full of surprise. Angela could tell he was trying not to sound too hopeful.

"Yeah, I'm curious. What're you up to?" she questioned, looking at him expectantly.

Jack turned his head back down for a minute before his shoulders drooped a bit in what Angela assumed was relaxation.

"I just…found this little guy," he stated, holding his extended finger out to her and raising it a little.

Slowly drifting across the skin of his finger was a small, green inchworm, working its way across.

"Awwww!" Angela squealed, smiling. "That's so cute!"

"This is a soon-to-be _Geometridae_. Geometer moth. Commonly known as an inchworm," Jack stated matter-of-factly, grinning as he held it up to eye level.

"Geome-what now?" Angela asked, frowning.

" _Geometridae_. That's that the scientific name for a Geometer moth," he responded.

"Does he have a name?" Angela questioned, gazing at the worm inch its way slowly.

"I just told you!"

"No, like…a cute name. Not scientific," she clarified.

"Oh!" Jack exclaimed, "I don't usually name them."

"Hm…how about Squirmy?!" Angela suggested, giggling a little bit.

"Squirmy the Wormy?" Jack responded, slyly grinning.

"Yeah. It suits him, don't you think?"

"I guess he is squirmy," Jack replied, smile growing.

"Cool. So. He is now titled Squirmy the Wormy," Angela declared proudly.

"You know what we could do for him? Bu-" Jack is cut off by the sound of the bell ringing, signaling the end of recess.

"Aw," Angela said, groaning, "we don't get enough recess time!"

"I know. Here, Squirmy," Jack lowers his hand in order to let Squirmy wiggle off of his finger. "I don't like taking bugs with me."

"I get it," Angela replies, grinning, "animals and insects deserve to be out in the wild, where they can be free."

Jack returns her smile sadly. "I'm glade to see that someone else gets it."

 **This is my very first Bones fanfic. I hope you liked it! Thank you for stopping by!**


End file.
